kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sheldon J. Plankton
Sheldon J. Plankton (originally from Spongebob Squarepants) is a microorganism scientist from Bikini Bottom, owner of the Chum Bucket restaurant, and a member of Team Gnik. History In Operation: GALACSIA, Plankton owned a chum stand in Aquaria's Underwater City, about to sell some to Dib Membrane, until the Appetizer went crazy and started chasing Dib around. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, Plankton calls Dr. Eggman to mock him for his failures. He then announces he will use his new invention to steal the Krabby Patty Formula and take over the world. Nextgen Series Sometime later, Plankton joined Team Gnik in their quest to find the 20 Keys. He also ended up buying the Krabby Patty Recipe from Mr. Krabs and his loyalty, since he apparently never found a fry cook. This was because Spongebob was turned into a toy by Sugar, making everyone forget him. In Viridi's Last Stand, Plankton mistakenly refers to Ragaj Gnik as "Lord Gnik", not "Lesser Lord". In Legend of the Seven Lights, Plankton enacts his grand scheme of destroying Earth's ocean by dropping atomic bombs everywhere, and would eventually demand the People of the Sea to surrender. In the meantime, he captured sea creatures to keep them safe in his Undersea Mansion, and is taking Soap Trees from Sabaody Park to use their purifying soapiness to clean the sea. Plankton later meets with his Team Gnik allies on Star Train, becoming friends with Mr. Dark. When Sectors V and W7 invade their Star Train, Plankton and Mr. Dark use the latter's Protoon, plus Plankton's shrink ray, to shrink Chimney's R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. - and her with it. Mocha attacks Mr. Dark out of revenge, but Plankton defends him and fights Mocha with his muscular form. Following the Battle of Washington, Ragaj Gnik decides to tell his allies more information regarding the prophecy. Later, when five of the awakened Seven Lights gather at the White House, Plankton captures Spongebob and Sector W, threatening to hurt them unless the Lights willingly come into his Crab Craft. The Lights complied as Plankton served them food. He began to explain the info Ragaj told him, the titles that each of the Lights were given, and how Calliope is actually the antagonist whom the prophecy was meant to destroy. The Lights do not believe his story, but Plankton insists on keeping them captive. Appearance Plankton is an oval-shaped microorganism with sea-green skin, and about 1 inch tall. He has a single pale yellow eye with a red pupil, an eyebrow over it, and two dark-green flimsy antennas. He has stubby arms and legs. Plankton is able to puff his body to a huge, muscular form, which is as tall as Mocha. Abilities Plankton possesses scientific and engineering skills, able to create an army of robots and a mobile underwater mansion. By eating Specter's Vita-Z Bananas, Plankton can grow to nearly 15 feet tall, with a muscular body with super strength. Despite being small, Plankton is incredibly durable, able to withstand a stampede of stomping. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA (cameo) *Operation: DEATH-EGG (voice) *Code: XANA (cameo) *Viridi's Last Stand (ending) *The Great Candied Adventure (ending) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Plankton was the first major villain in Gamewizard's series to receive a minor, comical appearance in a far earlier story than his main antagonist role, the second being Stewie Griffin in Firstborn. *He is the first member of Team Gnik to appear in the First Series before the Nextgen Series, the second being X.A.N.A. in Firstborn. *The idea for Plankton atomic bombing the sea came from Trickquestion's Operation: AXIS, when Bikini Bottom was destroyed by an atomic bomb (which in itself was a reference to Spongebob's grand decline in quality). Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Males Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Team Gnik Category:Scientists Category:Merpeople Category:Metahumans Category:Seven Lights Bosses